


the fakeeater

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a fake from the moment he receives his mask and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fakeeater

He fails as a Death Eater from the moment he receives his mask and it has nothing to do with his present but with his past. He loves a Mudblood. He grew up with muggles. He has been to muggle events. He has such life in that world that if he wanted to disappear then he could. Yet the Dark Lord cannot read those truths and he does not take any action. Severus lives a lie from the moment he puts on the mask. He is on neither side. He is the in between. He becomes everything his accusers taunted.


End file.
